Development And Modding
Development by Openschemes Openschemes is the a group of people doing many hacking works on devices to improve usability and using the most potential out of deviceshttp://www.openschemes.com/ . In SPMP8000 development, they are the one who is considered as people who start the SPMP8000 scene. FRMorp This tool is for dumping firmware (in other words, copy into your computer) for SPMP8000 devices. This tool need to be used with LIBUSB driver. Version 1.2 fix a bug that showing process is complete even though error is occur in the background, resulting in confusing user. LIBUSB is included with version 1.2 archieve. Read FRMorp Tutorial on how to use FRMorp. Download: http://www.openschemes.com/modules/wordpress/2010/03/24/frmorp-v12-bugfix/ Sprdump Sprdump will extract your firmware image into folder, the same way sUNpack doeshttp://www.openschemes.com/modules/wordpress/2010/01/30/building-spmp8k-os-images/1/ . This tools supposely is created by other guy but people at OS.com have permission from the owner to release it. Only the source code is released in the openschemes.com website. Other hacking on SPMP8000 They also commit many other good hacking deeds attempt on spmp8000 devices on hardware side and pointing out the serial pin outhttp://www.openschemes.com/modules/wordpress/category/hacks/mp5/ http://www.openschemes.com/modules/wordpress/2010/02/04/spmp8k-serial-port-pinout/ . Development by AleMaxx AleMaxx is active at mp4nation modding forumhttp://www.mp4nation.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=17095 . He is among the earliest people who start working on porting games into SPMP8000-based system. Doom Port thumb|right|300px|DOOM port demo captured by omgmog As of writing, the Doom port is very much working only without soundhttp://www.mp4nation.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=17095. Currently only shareware episode is supported. Shareware WAD file is required to play. This port is believe to be able to act as base for other similar game port such as Hexen, Heretic and Quake. Doom port download: http://www.2shared.com/file/vnlJnkCJ/doom.html Quake Port As of writing, Quake port is unplayable.It's play demo but exit on 'new game'. Quake port download: http://www.2shared.com/file/iY5Oeynb/0quake.html Keydemo and others For other developer who want to start making, AleMaxx suggested that they start modifying keydemo source which can be act as based for their program. Keydemo use libgame contrast to rgbgame which don't use libgame. Testing.bin is a simple program that allow testing of keypad (to detect the bit changing) and a timer. Testing.bin download: http://www.2shared.com/file/e1xJUlS7/testing.html Spmpdev source Download: http://www.2shared.com/file/12209596/465a1d4/spmpdev.html Getting started short guide AleMaxx put up a getting started guide when developer at dingoonity start interested in developing for spmp8000 devices when Letcool appear. alemaxx.al.funpicdotde/spmp8000/sp8hc.html (couldn't be turn into link because of stupid spam filter) *change dot to " . " (without quote) Libspmp8k Google Code This is library for SPMP8000 PMP supposely created by openschemes.com with AleMaxx. Go to site: http://code.google.com/p/libspmp8k/ First Attempt of Linux Port AleMaxx made the first known attempt to port Linux into SPMP8000 but state that the attempt hindered by 'bails out somewhere in "start_kernel()" (init/main.c)'.http://boards.dingoonity.org/spmp8000-devices/letcool-gamestation/msg17078/#msg17078 More info in the 'README.txt' in the archive file. alemaxx.al.funpicdotde/spmp8000/sp8lin.tar.bz2 (couldn't be turn into link because of stupid spam filter) *change dot to " . " (without quote) Development by Gordgelin Gordgelin is active at mp4nation modding section forumhttp://www.mp4nation.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=16915. sUNpack Tools 2010 sUNpack allow user to extract firmware image into folder and files, which allows possibility of modifying its contentshttp://www.mp4nation.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=16915 . Current version of sUNpack allow user to replace files with the same size and extracting the firmware into folder. Gordgelin promise in the next version to add ability to packing folder into firmware, which is only possible using FRM Pro advance tab but some people reported that the advance tab turn out blank for themhttp://www.openschemes.com/modules/wordpress/2010/01/30/building-spmp8k-os-images/2/ . Download version 1.1.: sUNpack Tools 2010 version 1.1 Other Usefuls for Development paklids's ARM Toolchain Builder for libspmp8k This is automation for building toolchain for SPMP8000 developer. Go to site: http://paklids.blogspot.com/2010/06/arm-toolchain-for-libspmp8000.html Category:Linux on SPMP8000